Indoor environmental conditions substantially influence health and productivity of a person. These conditions include temperature, air flows, and air quality. Among these conditions, air flows and air quality can be universally set for all persons. However, each person usually prefers a particular temperature range. Some people prefers cold temperatures, some prefers hot temperatures, and some prefers mild temperatures. These temperature ranges depend on each person's health conditions, mood, and outdoor weather. The most comfortable temperature yields optimal rehabilitating environment. In a room which has a plurality of beds reserved for a plurality of users who do not move around a lot, setting a specific optimal temperature range for each user in a common room can be a challenge. Examples for such a room includes rehabilitating rooms in a hospital. Examples for such users include patients and elderly.
In many hospitals, thermal conditions are not well-controlled due to large thermal zones, improper control system design or operation, or other factors. Thermal conditions inside a rehabilitating room varies considerably with time as outdoor conditions change, spatial distribution of beds, mood, and health conditions. Thus, it is crucial that each user can change the temperature at his or her own bed, and therefore achieving an optimal health condition locally. When users cannot set their own optimal temperatures after surgery or due to incapacity, it is also crucial that doctors, nurses can set a specific optimal temperature for each patient depending on the patient's health conditions.
When doctors and/or nurses are too busy or cannot set specific optimal temperature for each patient, it is crucial that there is a system that can set specific optimal temperature for each patient.
Therefore what is needed is a smart heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system capable of solving the above listing problems to provide specific an optimal temperature for each user in a common room having a plurality of beds.